Coffee Kisses
by Don't-Deserve-To-Be-Saved
Summary: Pepper was observant. Tony was blind. Bruce had selective sight. Pepper was getting slightly frustrated. Tony doesn't know why. Bruce pretends like he doesn't know. Pepper is taking matters into her own hands. Tony and Bruce are screwed.
1. Coffee Kisses

Bruce Banner was always a runner.

Tony Stark was always being abandoned.

Both were used to their situations. Both wanted something more. A stronger connection with another human being as brilliant as themselves. Pepper knew this within a day of Bruce coming to stay at Stark Towers. She also knew that her and Tony were over their heads with getting married. They were just lonely sometimes. Pepper knew that it was convenient for the both of them. Sure, the feelings had been somewhat real, but they weren't enough for marriage. So Pepper broke it off. Tony understood. Said he wasn't too sure about it lately either. They had shawarma with Steve and Bruce afterwards.

So all in all Pepper Potts was very observant. This meant that they way Tony _actually_ let Bruce Banner hand him the shawarma _soo_ did not go past the way Banner seemed to inch just a teensy bit closer to Tony when the waitress kept staring at him in a longing way. Even Steve had noticed they had something special. In his own awkward way, of course.

"So what does your lab look like, Tony? I'd _love_ to see it. Your dad-"

"My lab is off limits." Tony had replied quickly.

Steve blushed and barely whispered, "But... Bruce... Didn't mean to intrude..."

He softened his tone as he went on. "No offense or anything Cap. I just get claustrophobic with too many people in there. Too many meaning anybody besides me and Brucey here."

Bruce ducked his head down and gave a small side smile to Tony. His eyes flickered to where Tony had placed his arm around his shoulders. Pepper could see conflict written across Bruce's face. She thought that he must not be used to simple, friendly (?) gestures. Pepper kicked Tony underneath the table. Tony gasped and grabbed his leg with both hands.

Oh yeah. Pepper forgot about that injury. Oops?

The conversation returned to its regular flow after that. At least until Pepper asked Steve about a woman named Julie and Tony immediately started to tease him. Pepper knew that Tony was just being Tony, but put her foot down when he started grilling Steve about his sex life. Because, really, it was just rude to ask a man from the 1940's about his sex life so openly and ask if he had ever been with a man. And then go on to question Bruce about _his _past sexual experiences. Tony even had the audacity to ask Bruce if _everything_ got bigger when he Hulked out.

Bruce choked on his shawarma and Tony earned another kick from Pepper.

Steve being somewhat recovered lectured Stark. "Anthony Stark! That is simply no way to speak in front of a lady. Your future wife at that! I'm so sorry about that Ms. Potts."

Pepper blushed. Steve really was a sweetheart. "Oh no, it's fine. I should probably mention that Tony and I aren't getting married anymore. Sorry. Forgot to mention that."

Bruce and Steve slowly looked up from their food to look at each other, then to Tony and Pepper, and back at their food.

Bruce spoke up first. "Uh, when did this happen?" He asked his almost finished meal.

"Oh! Just.. What? An hour ago?" Tony looked to Pepper who nodded casually. "Yeah. An hour ago."

"Guys, it's fine. It just wasn't meant to be. We both know it. We're still friends. It's probably all we ever were." Tony noted that only Pepper would be able to say something like that and not sound like someone in pathetic denial. Which they weren't, but some people might still take it that way.

Bruce nodded, slightly uncomfortable. "Well alright then. Is everybody done? I think I left the stove on."

Tony smirked. "Really? Bruce you need to be more careful with my toys! They're expensive!"

Bruce let out a small laugh at Tony's whiny voice. "You know what Tony? You're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm glad you noti-"

"It isn't as if you're a billionaire or anything. And you didn't happen to leave Davros the kitty alone in your bedroom, now would you?"

Tony gave Bruce a fake sheepish grin. "Well I just hope that she doesn't hurt your Tennis Table, Bruce. I know for a fact that she's pretty fragile."

"That's because you sabotaged her!" Bruce accused Tony, poking his shoulder.

Tony cowered in 'fear'. "Brucey. Don't...Don't get angry... I wouldn't like you... w-when y-y-you're angry, right?"

Bruce laughed out loud. Pepper and Steve stared at him. Bruce did not laugh out loud. He laughed to himself and kept his head down. It was an early Christmas miracle!

Steve leaned in to whisper in Pepper's ear. "Tony deserves an award for that."

Pepper nodded silently, watching the boys throw the plastic silverware at each other. They kept talking like they were before, probably in code. Tony always liked talking in code and it would appear Bruce did too. Pepper grinned. They were just too cute.

Pepper clapped her hands, getting Banner and Stark's attention. "We're all paid for, so you boys can run back to your lab and do "important" science-y stuff. Try not to have too much fun."

Bruce suddenly went back to his normal self, gave Pepper a hug good-bye and shook hands with Steve. He walked over to Tony who had ran over to start the car as soon as Pepper finished saying "fun".

Steve and Pepper watched them drive away. Steve cleared his throat and turned to Pepper.

"Ms. Potts, I, uh, I would like to ask a question about Mr. Banner and Mr. Stark if that's alright."

Pepper smiled up at him, gathering her stuff. "Of course, Steve. And I solemnly swear not to make fun of you like Tony does."

Steve laughed nervously. "I couldn't imagine you doing such a thing, Ms. Potts. The 21st century is... rather, uh, open about certain things, right?"

Pepper nodded.

"Well, um, being... I mean, is _not_ being attracted to somebody-"

"Of the opposite sex okay? You mean being gay, right?" The red head finished for him.

"Well, yes. And I'll keep an open mind too. I-I just wasn't very s-sure..."

Pepper laughed and patted Steve on the arm. "It's perfectly okay, Mr. Rogers. Most people are more comfortable with people being gay. The ones that aren't are ass holes. Since you're probably going to ask, Tony is pretty open about his sexuality. Bruce I'm not a hundred percent sure of, but if the events of lunch today meant anything, then I'd bet he's the same way."

Steve looked relieved that Pepper was a mind reader and he didn't have to actually ask the question. His expression became confused at Pepper's last words. Opening his mouth to speak, Pepper waved him away.

"It's a woman thing, Steve. You wouldn't have noticed."

Steve nodded, thoroughly confusion. Standing up straight he bid Pepper goodbye and drove away on his motorcycle. Pepper walked out of the restaurant to see Happy waiting for her. Happy opened the door for her and then got in the drivers seat. He turned around to talk to Pepper with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Have you noticed Bruce and Tony being-"

"Oh, yeah." Pepper smirked, mischievous plans forming in her head.

Happy started the car and mumbled to himself, "I don't want to be involved, Pep. Please do _not_ drag me into this."

Pepper's smirk just grew wider.


	2. Candy Land

**A/N This is Bruce's first day at STARK Tower. Probably two weeks before Pepper and Tony called off the engagement. There will be more Avengers soon! Especially Hawkeye. He's just too cool to leave out. So expect lots of Bruce/Clint friendship! I own nothing. Even though I pray to every god imaginable every night that I did... I just don't.**

Bruce gaped at the lab laid before his eyes. He tried so hard to not visibly geek out over everything. Trying to stay invisible meant that he usually had to make do with some iffy tools to help people. This, this was so much different. Everything was clean and neat. Bruce laughed to himself when he realised it wouldn't be like that too much longer when he and Tony started working. Everything was so amazing! He just couldn't wait to start! Feeling Tony's eyes on him, Banner was transported back to reality. _Don't look too eager, Banner. Play it cool. Deep breaths, Bruce. Deep breaths._

"It's neat."

Tony's shoulders slumped slightly. "Yeah. Thought it'd be cooler now that it's all redone and tricked out, but I guess not." He spun a globe around gloomily. "Same old boring stuff."

"I can't wait to get started, Tony. You have some really amazing stuff."

Bruce kept his voice level and tried not to squeal as he poked around shyly. He glanced over at Tony who was pouting in his chair. Bruce wondered why. It couldn't be anything he said, could it? Tony knew that nothing could beat what he had. So why would he be so down about what some monster had said? He wouldn't care, so it had to be something else. Bruce wondered what he was missing out on.

Tony jumped to his feet and clapped his hands together. "Well this is all boring stuff, so let's see where our rooms are. I kinda let JARVIS take over the main building plans and send them to the builders. But Fury wanted this to become a temporary HQ for the Avengers, so I'll personalize the rooms for everybody. It'll be great!"

"B-but.. the labs.."

"No need to pretend you're super interested Brucey. I get it. You've seen it before on SHIELD's ship. I knew they've been keeping stuff hidden from me." Tony clapped him on his back and shrugged.

Bruce didn't know what to say. It was all so amazing. How could Tony think otherwise? Anger flared inside him momentarily. Maybe he was just rubbing it in. Maybe he knew that Bruce would be so blown away and he decided that he would just brush it off and act as if it was nothing. Act all snooty and rude. But it was all probably just a joke to get Bruce to Hulk out. So he calmed down. He wouldn't let Tony get the better of him.

"Fine. Where's my room, JARVIS? I need to rest." Bruce testily asked the AI. He really didn't want to deal with Tony right now.

A disembodied british voice spoke. "On the 115th floor. Take the elevator, go down the hall on your left and your room is in the first door on your right. Stark?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Have fun finding your room."

Bruce laughed bitterly as he was getting in the elevator. Bastard deserved it.

"Jerk. What? Weren't even going to hold the door open for me?" Tony stepped into the elevator, glaring daggers into Bruce's skull.

_Christ! What is his problem?_ Bruce looked Tony in the eye and gave him his best glare.

"I only hold the doors for ladies, Tony. And by the looks of it you are very much a man. But if you have some big secret to tell me, one along the lines of_ 'I'm actually a woman'_, please tell me. It would explain your bitchy attitude right now."

Tony scoffed. "_I_ have a bitchy attitude? Me? _You're_ the one with a bitchy attitude!"

"I do not! I can't beleive you would say that. No, actually I do. Because Tony fucking Stark never does anything wrong!"

"You know what, Bruce?"

Bruce raised a sarcastic, questioning eyebrow.

"Fuck. You."

"You are so damn childish, Tony!"

The elevator dinged open and they both turned their heads at the same time to see Pepper standing warily outside the door.

"I'm going to take the next one. JARVIS?"

"I know, Ms. Potts." The elevator shut despite the men's protests. They could barely hear Pepper yelling at them to sort it out. Bruce looked up to see they were on the 91st floor. Like they could sort it out in that little time. Which they so weren't. Nope not even going to try. Only a few more sec-

Suddenly the elevator stopped and the lights went out. Oh, no. They couldn't be... Pepper wouldn't.

"She stopped the elevator. That horrid b-"

"Don't make her anymore angry!" Bruce punched Tony on the arm.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his arm and quickly stopped. "... Is what I would say if that actually hurt."

Bruce rolled his eyes and stepped away from Tony. They had been really close when they were yelling. Kissing distance close. Not that Bruce would ever kiss Tony or think about it...

"Why are you so grumpy, Tony?"

Tony gave him a look that seemed to say 'you're-kidding-right?'

"What?" Bruce was really at a loss and was getting frustrated. Not enough for the other guy to be a problem, but Tony was still annoying.

Tony pointed an accusing finger at Bruce. "You don't even like my stuff! You just blow it off like you've seen better! You just act all prissy and rude and it really PISSES ME OFF!"

The Man of Iron huffed and sat down in the corner furthest away from Bruce, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He looked like a child who was sent to sit in the Time Out Corner.

Bruce visibly calmed down and gave Tony a confused look. "Tony. You have the best equipment and technology in the world. You've known that since you were a kid. What does my opinion matter?"

Tony's face turned red and he mumbled something into his knees.

Bruce slid down on the floor next to him. "What?"

"We're Science Bros. You're the smartest person I've met. I don't have to explain anything to you or wait for you to understand. Your opinion _does_ matter to me, Banner." Tony mumbled quietly.

Bruce nodded shyly. He had never been important in that way before. He never actually mattered. It was so new and... nice.

Both men jumped slightly when the doors opened to reveal a smiling Pepper Potts. "You two good?"

The superhereos before her shared a look and Bruce looked to Pepper. "If you don't mind Ms. Potts, Tony and I are going back to the labs."

Pepper nodded, trying to keep a straight face. As the doors were closing she saw Tony slightly jumping with a big grin on his face and Bruce giggling.

The doors closed; Pepper laughed out loud. Those two were made for each other. It was just too sweet. The more she thought about it throughout the day, the more she realized she didn't want to get in the way of what they had. She would have to have a talk with Tony once she got back from her business trip in Japan.


End file.
